1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to camera and sensor-based tracking of objects, such as a user's head and/or eyes. In particular, contact lenses may be tracked by one or more cameras and/or sensors in order to resolve tracking information, such as position of the objects, the distance between the objects and a camera, and the like. Further embodiments relate to contact lenses used with displays providing three-dimensional (3D) information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video games have become more immersive as technology progresses. Video game consoles are often produced with state-of-the-art processors, extremely fast memory, and high-end graphics cards. Input controllers have evolved from simple knobs, joysticks, and button-based controllers to accelerometer-enabled controllers that a user can swing in the user's hands or simply wear. Further input technologies involve tracking all or part of a user's body, including tracking the user's head or other facial features, torso, arms, and legs. Users can control such video games by simply moving their bodies or parts thereof. For example, a player of a skateboarding game can duck down so that he or she clears a virtual bridge.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems related to tracking a user or parts of a user's body using contact lens, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks related to interfacing with computer systems by using contact lenses, some of which may be discussed herein.
Moreover, three-dimensional (3-D, or 3D) televisions and displays help immerse users in events happening on their display screens. For such 3-D televisions, a user sometimes dons 3-D glasses. Earlier 3-D glasses included red and blue lenses for discerning an anaglyph. Shuttered 3-D glasses have lenses that rapidly and alternatingly switch between being opaque and transparent in synchronization with a display that rapidly shows left and right images. Other types of 3-D presentation technology exist. Many are similar in that they present a separate two-dimensional image to a viewer's left eye and a separate two-dimensional image to the viewer's right eye either contemporaneously or very rapidly (e.g., at 120 Hz) in order to trick the viewer's brain into interpreting the stereoscopic images as a 3-D environment.
Video games and augmented reality displays utilizing 3-D display technologies can immerse a player in a game or a user in an augmented reality experience through the use of 3-D effects on the screen. Furthermore, video game consoles and computer systems with body tracking can use 3-D effects to coordinate a user's actual movements in the real world with his or her virtual movement in a displayed virtual world. For example, as a user steps toward the television in his living room, a video game console can render 3-D virtual objects so that they appear like the user moves closer to them. Thus, tracking the location, orientation, and movement of a viewer or other user's head or body parts can be important for some video games and augmented reality experiences.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems related to 3D display technologies using contact lenses for interfacing with computer systems and viewing 3D information, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks related to 3D display technologies using contact lenses for interfacing with computer systems and viewing 3D information, some of which may be discussed herein.